1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to traffic lights, and more particularly to an adjusting system and an adjusting method for traffic lights.
2. Description of Related Art
Managing traffic flow of busy roadways is an extremely complex task. In complicated areas, traffic flow at each time in a day may be different. As a result, traffic lights may not be adjusted to help control the traffic flow effectively.